Please, Sir, May I Have Another?
by albe-chan
Summary: Harry is a naughty boy, and Remus and Sirius are going to punish him. But how long can Harry take the delicious torture before he breaks? SMUT. SLASH. THREESOME. SEX. KINKINESS. ONESHOT. For IJDTW. RLSBHP.


**Please, Sir, May I Have Another?**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for possible sexual content, violence and language. Reader discretion is advised. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male), THREESOME (three guys banging) and KINKY SEX and ORGASM DENIAL and all that fun stuff. Oh, and slight AU-ness!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **for I'm Just Drawn That Way on her anniversary, who requested a fic in which Harry gets spanked by anyone and everyone. And since she sent me some pictures for inspiration (of Dan Radcliffe's naked bum), I thought I'd oblige her. So, this is for you sugar; happy anniversary and may it be one of many more to come! Cheers!

PS. – OMFG I love living in the ghetto sometimes. Like when my mom found a bag of a weed on the ground when she was taking out the garbage. That was one of those times. LMFAO.

XXX

Harry Potter, wizarding-world-renowned war hero, defeater of Voldemort and Evil alike, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, youth beloved by all, winced as the riding crop came hard across his ass and tried not to scream.

"Mmm…looks like he might just learn after all, wouldn't you say Mooney?" Harry was tempted to look over his shoulder at the grin he knew would be spreading across his former Professor's face, but refrained from doing so. It would only prolong the admittedly delicious torture and he was barely holding on as it was.

"It certainly looks that way. But Harry still has several more to go for being so naughty. Would you like the pleasure Padfoot, or may I?" The sounds of mouths meeting hungrily as the two older men exchanged the dreaded crop drifted over to the bound and bent youth. He couldn't take it any longer and twisted his neck round, catching his godfather and the lycanthrope kissing hungrily, exchange forgotten, and Harry's cock twitched.

Now one might be wondering, what on earth was young Harry doing, tied to the kitchen table of number twelve Grimmauld Place, letting his deceased father's two best friends spank him in the first place? Well, truth be told, it all started several weeks ago…

XXX

Harry sighed as he rolled over for the hundred and fifty-seventh time that night, trying to find a comfortable sleeping position. It was as though he was lying on a mattress filled with nettles; he just couldn't seem to fall asleep. Growling in frustration, he threw off his blanket and swung his legs over the side of the bed, stood and strode purposefully across the slightly dingy room.

After he had learned that Sirius had come back from the veil, he had at once accepted the offer to live at the former Order of the Phoenix headquarters, and while the house still had a ways to go to be fully inhabitable, Harry was proud of their progress so far. Now, as he padded across the staircase landing, he went through his mental checklist of what he and his godfather (with the help of several former Order members and friends of course) had yet to accomplish. There was still the whole attic to go through, several rooms on the third floor and most of the second floor. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes as his brain shouted at him to smarten up and go back to bed. No wonder he was having trouble sleeping.

Just as he was making his way down the stairs, heading for the kitchen and a late night snack, he heard a rather ominous thump waft down from the upstairs. Harry froze. What on earth could it possibly be? Had something dark and dangerous been lurking in the house, unbeknownst to them all, suddenly decide to explore? He looked back up the way he had come but nothing moved or made a sound.

He shrugged it off. He had surely just imagined the sound. It was an old house after all; it was probably just settling or something. Yes, that was it. He had barely placed his foot on the next step down when he heard a deep, guttural groan echoing down toward him and his head whipped around, eyes searching the dark for the source. Still, nothing moved.

He hadn't imagined it. Harry knew what he heard, he was sure there was something upstairs. He turned silently, crept back up the stairs and listened hard for another telltale sound to pinpoint where the disturbances were coming from. He wasn't disappointed. Just as he was climbing to the top floor, he heard another groaning sound, louder this time, and saw the door to his godfather's old room (in which he had again taken up residence after his return) was ajar slightly.

Harry stepped forward confidently when he saw the flickering of candle light from within. Sirius must still be awake – Harry would tell him what he heard; surely Sirius must have heard it also. He came to the door as was about to push it inward more fully, when he heard the groaning sound again, louder than ever, and seemingly coming from within his godfather's bedroom.

The youth's heart leapt into his throat. Sirius was in there with whatever was making those ominous noises. Harry scrambled for his wand before realizing he had left it on his bedside table, where it had been placed hours ago when he had gone to bed. Damn! He debated dashing back to get it, but then he heard his godfather's voice, thick with pain, groaning again followed by a: "Fucking Christ!"

Harry threw caution to the winds. Sirius was being tortured in there and there was no time to waste, not even to get his wand. He edged open the door cautiously and brandished his fists, which dropped almost immediately, along with his jaw.

Sirius Black was certainly being tortured but it was in a much different way than Harry had ever imagined. His godfather laid naked, face up, rock hard cock pointing to the heavens, on his bed. And as if this weren't enough of a shock to poor Harry's system, the young man saw an equally naked and hard Remus Lupin, his former Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, sucking the tip of his godfather's cock with a decidedly sadistic smile and making the most erotic slurping sounds Harry had ever heard. Then three things happened simultaneously. Harry felt the front of his boxers get uncomfortably tight as his cock strained to join the action displayed before him, Remus took the whole of his lover's cock into his mouth, humming and sucking lustily, and Sirius gripped the lupine man's hair in clenched fists as he howled his release into the depth of the other man's throat.

Harry could only stand there, stunned beyond all recognition. Before he could even think to turn tail and run, Sirius opened his eyes, now a dark, soft grey, and looked directly at him and his impressive underpants tent. Remus, who was licking his lips contentedly, followed his lover's gaze. The youth felt his cheeks darken and his cock throb deliciously. "I-I'm s-sorry."

"How long have you been standing there?" Sirius asked, harsher than he meant to (though one must allow certain liberties, as it wasn't every day his godson and ensuing erection was the first thing he saw after one of Mooney's blowjobs).

Harry flinched backward. "Not long," he said defiantly. This was by far, not his fault. Explanations seemed in order, so a red-faced Harry stepped fully into the room, closing the door softly behind himself. "I heard a noise. I couldn't sleep, so I was going to get a drink or something, and as I was going downstairs I heard a thump and then a…" Harry blushed harder. "A groan."

Remus, who had moved off of Sirius and covered them both with blanket, cast Sirius a reproachful look. "I told you Silencing Charms don't work if you leave the door open." The Animagus merely rolled his eyes in a woe-is-me sort of way, and looked back at his godson.

"So you decided to come, without a wand, to find out what it was?"

Harry shrugged. "I thought it might be…y'know, something bad." He was steadfastly looking at the floor, and so didn't notice the look Sirius cast Remus, one eyebrow arching in silent question. Remus mulled it over for a moment, then nodded in quasi-reluctant fashion.

"Only if he wants to," Remus murmured and Harry looked up.

"What?"

Sirius grinned. "He wants to. Right, Harry?"

"Wh-what?" Harry repeated, scared and oddly excited at the same time. He watched in rapt fascination as Sirius got out of bed, still stark naked and unashamed, and strode toward him, an unreadable look in his eyes and all over his handsome face.

Sirius reached out a tentative hand toward him and Harry looked at it, then back at Sirius' face. The older man moved forward so that Harry could see nothing but his godfather's compelling grey eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see us together Harry," he said softly. "I blame myself. I thought the door was closed or that at the least it wouldn't matter if it was open."

"It's fine, I…I should have realized it was stupid to…to…" He trailed off as Sirius' mouth descended ever closer toward his own, and his heart thumped noisily in his chest.

"Harry," Sirius whispered, mouth hovering tantalizingly over his godson's, "would it be alright if I kissed you?"

Harry gulped and nodded wordlessly. His brain wasn't functioning properly. He knew in some remote way that he shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be _wanting_ his godfather to kiss him as much as he did right then, but all the blood in his body seemed to be concentrated in his prick, and all he could think of was what Sirius' mouth would taste like.

Their mouths met, Harry's lips verily quivering in anticipation and unsure, Sirius' steady and confident and talented, gently caressing and working the younger man's mouth open. The youth gasped as the tip of the Animagus' tongue traced his lips, begging for entrance, and he granted it willingly, pulling the man closer, needing to feel the hard ridges of their bodies together.

"Too much," he panted several minutes later, between ardent kisses and pioneering tongues. Sirius pulled away questioningly, and Harry fumbled at the hem of his shirt, trying to pull it over his head. "I want you. I need you… Please."

Sirius smiled and took Harry's hand, moving backward, leading him toward Remus and the bed. "And Remus?" he asked, grinning.

Harry nodded. "Yes. Both of you. Please." Sirius slid fluidly onto the mattress and Remus moved forward, taking Harry's other hand.

"Are you sure Harry?' asked the lycan softly, though he had little doubt as to what the answer would be. Harry nodded again.

"I want you both. Teach me. Please…"

XXX

"I just don't think he'll ever learn," came Sirius' voice through the foggy mists of pleasant memories, and Harry snapped back into himself and reality. Remus and Sirius had broken apart, and both were now looking at him, arousal and sadism clear in their gazes. Harry cursed himself mentally. He should've known…

"He may yet Sirius," said Remus lightly, stepping forward and gripping the riding crop tightly. "But I think," he murmured, looking down at the object in his hand, "Harry may have just earned several more hits with something much, much worse." The lycan waved his wand and the crop morphed into a thick-handled wooden paddle. Harry's cock twitched and he sighed as pre-come slid down his length and he bit his lower lip, wishing he could just reach down and fist himself to completion.

Instead, the blood heating sound of varnished wood connecting sharply with his already scarlet arse reverberated around the room and Harry felt the yelp slip from his clenched teeth. Remus teasingly slid the dripping head of his own prick against Harry's opening. "You're going to feel so good when I fuck you," he growled softly. Before the lad could even think to reply though, he lost his breath with another blow from the paddle.

"I love it when you say that word Mooney," Sirius purred, pressing himself to the grinning lycanthrope's backside.

"What…fuck?" Remus asked, amused.

"Mmm yes. Don't you love it Harry?" Remus thwacked him again and Harry practically screamed out his "Yes!" Sirius chuckled. "I think he may have had enough now love, look at him."

Remus eyed the brilliant red of Harry's ass critically, running a teasing hand that felt rough as sandpaper across the luscious curve. "I suppose you're right. What do you think Harry?" Harry had been through this before and knew what was expected of him. However desperately he wanted to shout yes, he wanted to get some goddamn pleasure, he understood that that wasn't what his lovers wanted to hear. It was a game, all of it, and one Harry played well.

"I think…" He swallowed his pride and mustered his courage. "I'd like another, please."

"He wants another."

"Indeed he does Mooney. Shall we oblige him?"

"I don't know… I really think he should _beg_ for it." His hand, which had been gently gliding over the bright unapologetic red cheeks, now dipped into the crevice between them, fingering Harry's hole gently, toeing the line of penetration. Harry gasped and wriggled, trying to get more friction, but Remus merely circled that tiny pucker and waited for Harry's reply.

"Please…please, I want you to spank me again."

"Not good enough," Remus said savagely, pulling his hand away. Harry whimpered.

"Please, sir… Please, may I have another?"

"Again." It was Sirius who spoke this time, delighting in hearing the need in his godson's voice, and wanting to draw out the moment as long as possible.

"Please, sir, may I have another?" Harry gasped, hoping they would take mercy on him. He almost cried with relief when the flat, unforgiving surface of the paddle came down hard upon his buttocks, and he felt the sting of pleasurable pain erupt over his already heated flesh.

Remus placed the paddle gently on the table next to Harry as Sirius ran a finger down the youth's spine, making Harry arch and moan. "I think he might be ready to get fucked now Mooney." Harry shivered at the words. He'd been ready to get fucked half an hour ago.

The lycanthrope moved back around, spanking Sirius playfully to get him to move out of the way before bending slightly to press a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Harry's puckered opening. "Ready?"

"Yes," Harry breathed. Merlin, he was more than ready for this. Sirius, meanwhile, had meandered to the other end of the kitchen table and stood sinfully naked and erect and tempting in Harry's view, and the younger man found himself unable to tear his gaze away. His cock was purple and throbbing in time to his racing heartbeat, and Harry thought he might just pass out soon.

Then Remus licked his asshole and he moaned and thought became impossible. He watched with cloudy, glazed eyes as Sirius touched himself, gently palming his cock and fisting it for his godson's viewing pleasure while Remus' skillful tongue slid around the rim of his anus, stroking countless nerve endings and pushing Harry to the brink. "Fuck," Harry breathed, finding no other appropriate word in his vocabulary. "Ohh…fuck!"

"You like that you naughty boy?" Sirius murmured, the drip of pre-come beading on the tip of his prick making Harry's mouth water. "You like it when Remus puts his tongue in your ass?" Harry moaned his affirmative, his visage a mask of ecstatic pleasure, as Remus pushed his thick wet muscle past the youth's sphincter. It was too much to handle; Harry needed some friction on his cock or he was going to go mad.

He tried to look away from Sirius, who was now stroking his own balls, making approving sounds in the back of his throat, as Remus' tongue dipped down to swipe teasingly across Harry's own testes.

"Please," gasped the Boy Who Lived. "Fuck…please, I need…unh!" He lost the ability to speak as Remus slid a finger into him, curling it to glide hard over his g-spot. Harry felt his lower half go limp, realizing how completely at these men's mercy he really was.

"What do you want Harry?" Sirius asked, his voice deeper than normal from his obvious arousal. "Tell Remus what you want."

"Fuck me!" Harry cried, unable to bear the ceaseless pressure to his prostate. "Please…Remus, Merlin, fuck me!"

Remus smirked at Sirius and pulled his finger out of Harry, who whimpered at the loss. Sirius gripped the base of his cock and leaned forward into the table, the dripping tip mere inches from Harry's come-hungry mouth. Harry tried to leaned forward more, his cock pressing almost painfully into the edge of the table, desperate to get the salty sweetness of his godfather's cock into his mouth, aching to pleasure the older man, but despite his best efforts, his bondage kept him firmly in place, those few teasing inches away. "Please," he murmured, panting roughly, "Sirius…please."

"What do you want baby?"

"Your cock," Harry gasped. "Please, fuck, _please_."

"You want to suck my cock?" Sirius asked, deliberately stroking his member with long, purposeful strokes. Harry nodded. "Say it. Say you want to suck my cock and maybe, just maybe, I'll let you."

"I want to suck your co-OCK!" Harry called out as Remus' thick prick pressed several brutal inches into his ass, his cock trapped between his body and the unforgiving wood of the table. "Jesus…" Harry gripped the table as Remus pulled out delectably slow, drawing out the mingled pain and pleasure.

"Again. Say you want to suck my cock again." Sirius' eyes, dark and stormy and erotic, never wavered from Harry's brilliant, blinding green gaze as Remus pushed an additional few inches into Harry's arse.

"I want…" he gasped, feeling the coil of his desire coiling ever tighter within him with every fist of Sirius' manhood and thrust into his backside. "I want to…suck your cock. Ohh fuck…"

The Animagus' hand sped up on his member as he watched his longtime friend fucking his godson into blathering submission. A moan slipped out of his throat and he watched Harry's face as Remus picked up the pace, sheathing his entire erection into the boy quick and deliberately and pulling out slow and teasingly, raking his g-spot as long as possible. "Faster," he whispered hoarsely, feeling his own orgasm spinning out of control and trying to maintain himself.

Remus obeyed, no longer slow in any sense of the word as he fucked Harry hard and fast. The youth was moaning uncontrollably, his eyes drifting in and out of focus as his own cock throbbed harder and harder from his denied release.

Before any of them realized it, they were moaning in time, Sirius' hand matching the tireless rhythm Remus set. The Animagus began shouting, his orgasm cresting, his hand a virtual blur on his rock hard prick and thick, milky globules of semen erupted from his erection, some landing on Harry's pleading tongue, the majority splattering across the table and his godson's chin. Remus grunted as he watched his friend milking his softening cock for every last drop, finally leaning forward enough for Harry to lave the tip like the wanton slut they called him in the throes of passion, and lost himself to his own ecstasy in the boy's asshole.

Harry felt Remus' hot come exploding inside him, felt the drips of his godfather's seed sliding down his chin as he licked greedily around the velvety head of the cock in his mouth and something inside him snapped. He screamed his orgasm; his come shooting out of his purple member, decorating the underside of the table. He arched spectacularly, the bindings on his wrists biting into the flesh and adding to the feeling of bliss he floated in before he fell to the plains of contentment that left him boneless and exhausted, face down on the kitchen table.

The youth sagged, completely spent, on the table, no longer rigid and tugging at his bonds, and hardly noticed when Sirius came round and gently untied him. "Come on," said the older man, his eyes sparkling mysteriously as he helped Harry to stand on wobbly legs.

By the time they reached the second landing, Harry had recovered enough to stand, and they crept up the stairs (despite the fact they were the only inhabitants in the house) to Sirius' room. Once there, the threesome congregated on the bed. "You did very well tonight Harry," Sirius murmured, pressing a kiss into the youth's shoulder. Harry hung his head.

"No I didn't; you don't have to pretend. I came too early."

Remus smiled consolingly. "Harry, that was the point." The youth looked up, surprise and question mingling to form one hell of an adorable expression. Remus chuckled lightly. "We were testing you. We wanted to see how far you could go without any stimulation. And Sirius is right, you did wonderfully."

Harry beamed and pulled Remus into a heated kiss. "Do you have any questions or anything?" Sirius asked after Harry pulled away. The youth bit his lip and nodded. "What's that then?"

He grinned cheekily. "Please, sir, may I have another?"

XXX

**Author's Note: **another one-shot done and completed. YAY! I love it… Now I might not be updating for awhile, as I'll be possibly staying with my sister for the month of August (blah, blah you know this already), and she doesn't have Internet; but I'll still be writing, so you'll all get updates when I get back!! But enough of me for now. Click the button-y thing and leave a review? Cheers!!

PS. – SO sorry this is late, IJDTW my dear! I can do nothing but offer my apologies and say I wanted to make you beg for it. Heh heh.


End file.
